


Danganronpa 1.2: Texting Despair

by o_oOkthen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_oOkthen/pseuds/o_oOkthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate killing game as a group chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa 1.2: Texting Despair

**Monokuma has created a chat**

**Monokuma added "Everyone"**

Luckster: what is this

Luckster: hey who are you

Luckster: why am i here

Alter_Ego: um...

Official_Donuts: OMG NARGI IS THAT YOU

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: Naegi*

crazydiamonds: the fuck bro. no

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: No swearing either

Luckster: guys srsly why are we here

Hirokure: tf arent we in da same class

Hirokure: tf is dis

Togami: About time...

2DRuler: aha! WE HAVE ENTERED THE 2D WORLD

Better_Sister: omg

Better_Sister: like no

Better_Sister: just no

FreckleFace: ^^^

2DRuler: you're just jealous

Luckster: hey guys

Maizonosan: what

Hirokure: wut

RockstarLeon: yea

Luckster: i cant get out of this

Luckster: srsly i cant get out of my phone. i am stuck

Alter_Ego: how? bring it to me

Sakura: we must calm down

Official_Donut: what she said!

Monokuma: OH NO YOU DONT

KirigiriKyoko: You.

KirigiriKyoko: You started this group chat. Why are you here?

crazydiamonds: yea are u fucking with us

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: NO SWEARING

Princess_Celes: It is indeed interesting... Naegi is right, I cannot seem to get out.

Alter_Ego: i cant even force a shut down T-T what have you done to my phone

crazydiamonds: you fucker. shes crying

Togami: It's called an emoji, peasant. She might not even be crying.

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: NO SWEARING

Princess_Celes: Please stop. It is annoying.

crazydiamonds: what if SHE IS HUH

Togami: I couldn't care less.

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: THE RULES ARE RULES

Alter_Ego: T-T

Monokuma: Upupupupupu do you feel the despair yet

Alter_Ego: brb naegi is here

Monokuma: wait how

Alter_Ego: OMG GUYS NARGI JUST GOT TAKEN BY MAKED MEN HELP SOMEONE

Maizonosan: WHAT

RockstarLeon: no way.

Monokuma: ;)

Better_Sister: OMG like what

Togami: Serves him right.

KirigiriKyoko: Which direction were they heading?

Alter_Ego: i dont know left i think plz help fast

Luckster: i have a message...

Maizonosan: YOURE ALIVE

RockstarLeon: eyyyy

Hirokure: naegichiiiii

Luckster: we cant leave our phones.

Maizonosan: really

Luckster: by the way has anyone seen Fukawa? i was told we will be punished otherwise

crazydiamonds: what the fuck

Hirokure: WTF

Princess_Celes: How annoying. I had something to attend. May I?

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: VIOLENCE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE

2DRuler: THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE

PrinceByakuya: WHO CALLED ME WAS IT MASTER

2DRuler: I AM ONE WITH 2D

Togami: Why, Naegi...

crazydiamonds: lol go fukawa get him

Better_Sister: omg stop it fatass

Monokuma: SHUT UP EVERYONE

Monokuma: And no celes

Monokuma: okay. good.

Monokuma: So you want to know why i did this

Monokuma: well, be prepared for the unbearable truth

Monokuma: welcome to

Monokuma: *drumroll*

Better_Sister: omg nobody does that anymore

Monokuma: DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED

Monokuma: anyways

Monokuma: welcome to...

Monokuma: the game of mutual killing!

Luckster: wait what

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: VIOLENCE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE

Luckster: how does that even work

Luckster: were on our phones

Monokuma: No problem! Ill demonstrate

**Monokuma has added Usami**

Usami: oh what

Usami: what is this

2DRuler: OMG BUNNY

Better_Sister: one more and i will rip out your throat. actually sis you do it you ugly bitch

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: NO VIOLENCE

FreckleFace: gladly

Monokuma: ok guys shut up let me demonstrate this

**Monokuma has kicked Usami**

Maizonosan: ...

crazydiamonds: ...

Luckster: ...

Hirokure: .........

Alter_Ego: ...

Official_Donuts: ...

Maizonosan: Amazing

Togami: Why do I even bother...

Maizonosan: Brilliant

KirigiriKyoko: And why is that bad?

Maizonosan: Absolutely stunning

crazydiamonds: yea how the fuck does that mean anything bad

PrinceByakuya: DONT KICK MY PRINCE

Monokuma: Upupupu... your deepest darkest internet secrets are leaked...

Sakura: This does not affect me.

Monokuma: I have pictures of that 

Luckster: THIS IS BLACKMAIL

Sakura: Please, do not do this. I ask of you.

Maizonosan: ikr

Togami: I can simply blackmail the mastermind back.

KirigiriKyoko: Indeed. When the principal hears about this, I'm sure you will be punished.

Monokuma: like he gives a damn. its you after all.

Hirokure: oho served

Alter_Ego: be nice

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: LAUGHING AT OTHERS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE

Monokuma: besides he doesnt know who i even am.

Monokuma: like really, he cant punish me.

Princess_Celes: ... So you are telling me we have to be by our phones until the end of this? 

Princess_Celes: That would have a negative affect on school.

Monokuma: shit.

Monokuma: eh like i care

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: WE MUST NOT HAVE AN UNEXCUSED ABSENCE

Ishimaru_Kiyotaka: YOU CANT DO THAT

crazydiamonds: can't*

crazydiamonds: payback bitch

Better_Sister: omg shut up taka

KirigiriKyoko: Out of curiosity, how would we "kill" someone?

FreckleFace: yea shut it

Luckster: oh yeah, you're right.

Maizonosan: was wondering as well...

Hirokure: mb we just say so

Hirokure: i kill togami

Monokuma: it doesnt work like that, upupupu....

Monokuma: there is some nice things i know about you guys...

Luckster: figures

Maizonosan: stalker!

Monokuma: shut up and ill tell you

Official_Donuts: WAIT

Official_Donuts: WHAT DO WE EAT

Princess_Celes: I would like some tea right about now.

2DRuler: DOES MY GODDESS REQUEST TEA

2DRuler: ON IT

Monokuma: SHUT UP

Monokuma: alright, so heres how the game works

Monokuma: ill tell you this: someone in you guys is working for me.

crazydiamonds: wtf ill kill that bitch

Alter_Ego: :( no dont

Togami: You WILL regret that.

crazydiamonds: ... fine, but only for fujisaki

Monokuma: I SAID SHUT UP

Monokuma: okay, so there is a period where the phones shut off

Luckster: thank god.

Sakura: It is indeed inconvenient to be staring for so long.

Monokuma: ok seriously shut it

Monokuma: during this period of time someone will be "killed"

Monokuma: after that is a discussion

Monokuma: and then a vote.

Monokuma: for a vote to go through manority has to vote for the same person

Monokuma: if teres no vote them nothing happens

Monokuma: ah one of you will be granted the doctor role

KirigiriKyoko: So we are playing mafia.

Monokuma: in a sense, but your history is at stake

Monokuma: a gamble indeed... will you die? who knows

Princess_Celes: I can take that.

Luckster: dont worry, the angel can pull through

RockstarLeon: yeah!

Monokuma: ALRIGHT FIRST NIGHT ALREADY GOOD LUCK AND DIE

Maizonosan: wait

**Monokuma has silenced "Everyone"**

**Monokuma has added Killer**

Monokuma: ok, so theyre asleep or some shit

Monokuma: who do you want to kill?

Killer: MuSt YoU uSe ThIs GrOuP cHaT

Monokuma: yes.

Killer: ThEn I cHoOsE

_**To be continued** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some characters don't have as much appearence... It's hard.


End file.
